Super Mario Bros. Z Kai
Super Mario Bros. Z Kai, (SMBZ Kai) is a Flash Animation Series created by Deitz94. The series is also created by Krazzygamer3y2, XxKajuKing91xx, and ShadowWalker15x, as this series was dedicated to Alvin - Earthworm. The series is a crossover of the Mario, Sonic, and Kirby ''series, and features many characters, items, and refrences from the diffrent series. It also is based on the anime show: ''Dragon Ball. ''The show is inspired by the original series that gave the title, ''Super Mario Bros. Z by Alvin, Super Smash Adventures, by Brawlfan1, and Super Mario Bros. Heroes Of The Stars, by XxKajuKing91xx. So far no episodes have been released, but the project is being worked on, (more news is on Deviantart.com). Confirmed Episodes Main Characters Heroes Mario Mario is the 25 year old hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and protector of it, along with his brother, Luigi, and best friend, Yoshi. He has saved Princess Peach countless times from the evil King Bowser, who plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. In Super Mario Bros. Z Kai, he is married to Princess Peach, and has a daughter: Princess Maple (from'' Super Smash Adventures''). He will first appear in Episode 1, where he competes in the Mushroom Kingdom Martial Arts Tournament along with Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Shadow, and Kirby, but all of them are recruited by Princess Rosalina to recover the legendary Star Emeralds, before they fall into the hands of evil. He then teams up with the others, and becomes the leader, as they go on a quest to find the Star Emeralds. Mario will use his fireballs and his hammer, along with his hand-to hand combat, in order to fight. He can also summon his Warp Star, from the series, Super Mario Bros. Heroes Of The Stars, (a reference to Kirby). He will use many items in the series, and will be the main hero of the show. Luigi Luigi is the 23 - year old brother of Mario, and he, along with Mario and Yoshi are the brave heroes of he Mushroom Kingdom. He used to live with Mario in their house, but they moved into Princess Peach's Castle, when Mario and Peach got married, in order to watch over Maple. Luigi is a like a coward sometimes, but usally he shows his true power, and like Mario, he will do anything to save the day. In SMBZ Kai, He enters the Mushroom Kingdom Martial Arts Tournament, but is also recruited by Princess Rosalina to find the Star Emeralds. He uses his very own hammer and his very powerful electric bolts in combat. He is one of the many heroes of SMBZ Kai. Yoshi A 20 - year old green Yoshi, Yoshi is one of the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, alongside Mario and Luigi. He found Mario as a baby on his home, Yoshi's island, and watched over him and went on a great adventure with him. His family is the Yoshi Tribe, who now live in his home. In SMBZ Kai, Yoshi is one of the many heroes of the show. Yoshi will debut in Episode 1, when the Smithy Gang and the Axem Rangers X arrive and take over Yoshi's Island, and after the Smithy Gang are defeated, Yoshi teams up with the others to collect the Star Emeralds. Yoshi is a brave fighter like Mario, unlike Luigi, and some of his many attacks are his tounge flicking and ground pounding. Sonic the Hedgehog A 17 - year old blue anthromorphic hedgehog from the planet Mobius, with his best friend, Miles''Tails''Prower, his self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose, and his look-alike rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, two years ago,In the series, Super Mario Bros. Z, An old nemisis of Sonic's, Metal Sonic, had grown tired of his constant defeats by the hero, so the robotic hedgehog fused with 2 previous Sonic robot models, becoming the super robot, Turbo Mecha Sonic, He then broke out of his master, Dr. Eggman's, control, he then proceeded to find the Chaos Emeralds, but Shadow stepped in at the right time and sent the Emeralds to the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mecha Sonic was able to use Chaos Control to warp to the Kingdom, with Sonic and Shadow not far behind, Sonic and Shadow were able to arrive in time to save Mario from getting killed by Bowser, and they introduce and explain their buisness in the Mushroom Kingdom, and soon defeat Mecha Sonic, sometime after, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were all revived by the Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic and his friends returned to Mobius, and sometime afterward, Sonic and Amy got married, and had a son named Sonic Jr.. In SMBZ Kai, Princess Rosalina will recruit Sonic, and Shadow alongside Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Kirby, to find the Star Emeralds, and learning that Mecha Sonic has returned. Category:Series Category:SMBZ Kai Category:Sprite Series Category:Mario (Series) Category:Sonic (Series) Category:Kirby (Series) Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Super Smash Adventures Category:Super Mario Bros. Heroes Of The Stars Category:Dragon Ball (Series) Category:SMBZ Reboots and Spin-Offs